princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuki no Kidou
Tsuki no Kidou (月の軌道 Moon's Orbit) is the 7th track of Oishi's album The Moon's Orbit. Lyrics Kanji= ６－６（シックスオール）運命の車輪（わ）が 音を立てて廻（まわ）りだす 退けないこの瞬間　火蓋切られた 噛みしめた日々　光も影も 吞め込む波の高さも 魂洗い流す　汗の重さも 裏切ることできない誓い　存在の意味 すべて俺は信じる 月よ　お前は　かかる暗雲（くも）も切り裂ける 命預けてみよう　冴え渡る　Rising Moon 月よ　お前は　限界さえ嘲笑う 冷めた軌道閃く　ギリギリの　Breaker 賭けよう　Shining Moon Dead Zone　閉じられた場所 こじ開けるため射ち込む チャンスをもぎ取るのは　敵か味方か かけがえのないモノは約束　生きてる証（あかし） 全部俺の領域（テリトリー） 月よ　お前は　奇跡のように舞い降りる 勝利さらいに行ける　究極の　Crescent Moon 月よ　お前は　無口なまま駆け抜ける 狙い通り放つ　鋭利な　Hunter 終わらない　Howling Moon 月よ　お前は　かかる暗雲（くも）も切り裂ける 命預けてみよう　冴え渡る　Rising Moon 月よ　お前は　いつの日にか掴むだろう 希望搜し求める　明日への　Seeker 今こそ　Shining Moon |-| Romaji= Roku － roku (shikkusu ōru) unmei no sharin (wa) ga oto o tate te mawari (ma wa) ri dasu shirizoke nai kono shunkan hibuta kirare ta kamishime ta hibi hikari mo kage mo 吞 me komu nami no taka sa mo tamashī arainagasu ase no omo sa mo uragiru koto deki nai chikai sonzai no imi subete ore wa shinjiru tsuki yo omae wa kakaru anun (kumo) mo kirisakeru inochi azuke te miyo u saewataru Rising Moon tsuki yo omae wa genkai sae azawarau same ta kidō hirameku girigiri no Breaker kakeyo u Shining Moon Dead Zone tojirare ta basho kojiakeru tame uchikomu chansu o mogitoru no wa teki ka mikata ka kakegae no nai mono wa yakusoku ikiteru akashi (akashi) zenbu ore no ryōiki (teritorī) tsuki yo omae wa kiseki no yō ni maioriru shōri sarai ni ikeru kyūkyoku no Crescent Moon tsuki yo omae wa mukuchi na mama kakenukeru nerai dōri hanatsu eiri na Hunter owara nai Howling Moon tsuki yo omae wa kakaru anun (kumo) mo kirisakeru inochi azuke te miyo u saewataru Rising Moon tsuki yo omae wa itsu no hi ni ka tsukamu daro u kibō 搜 shimotomeru ashita e no Seeker ima koso Shining Moon |-| English= 6 - 6, the wheel of destiny spins noisily around In this moment I won't back off, a gun barrel was released The days I clenched my teeth, light and shadow and the height of the wave that's going to engulf me Even the weight of the sweat about to wash away my soul The oath to not betray each other, the meaning of existence I believe them all O moon, you tear to pieces even the consuming dark clouds I'll entrust my life to you, freezing rising moon O moon, you even ridicule such things as limits Your cold orbit flickers, Last-minute breaker I'll wager on you shining moon Dead Zone, a closed location I'll launch so I can pry it open The one tearing off my chance, ist it an enemy or an ally The irreplaceable things are a promise, a proof of living Everything is my territory O moon, you descent like a miracle the ultimate crescent moon going to recap it's victory O moon, you pass through quietly A sharp hunter who shoots just as planned Endless howling moon O moon, you tear to pieces even the consuming dark clouds I'll entrust my life to you, freezing rising moon O moon, you'll surely get a hold of it someday Searching for hope, a seeker of tomorrow Nor you're a shining moon Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics